


YoonMin Magic AU

by Jimins_Jams, Sugas_swaeg



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Established Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster/Kim Seokjin | Jin, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimins_Jams/pseuds/Jimins_Jams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugas_swaeg/pseuds/Sugas_swaeg
Summary: BTS family fic where they live in a magical universe with Vampires, Fairies, Werewolves, Witches, and a bunch of other magical beings





	1. Her Whisper Is The Lucifer

**Author's Note:**

> If you are one of our first readers you'll probably have noticed that we don't have a name for our story. Please comment some names for this story. Thank you!
> 
> So there are two of us writing the story and Jimins_Jams is Lulu and I (Sugas_Swaeg) am BB (decided to go by BB because those are my first 2 initials.. I (BB) decided to temorarily name these chapters based on songs that I think go with the chapter. We'll be changing that as soon as we get some better ideas. Feel free to comment some to help! For this first chapter listen to Lucifer by SHINee, I don't think the whole song will finish but the sound fits the scene.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EURY1nTRnoU
> 
> We have another joint account that only has one story but it isn't kpop. if you want to check out that crack fic the account is Turtlebuddies and the story is 1776 Hogwarts. We are hamiltrash too.

_“I don’t wanna go!!!” A 5 year old boy screamed. He wrenched his arm from his best friend’s grip and put his hands on his hips. “I’m not going any further!” He declared._

_“Think of this as an adventure! We’re going to another world and we have no idea what enemies lie behind that border…” His best friend attempted to console him. He ran up from behind the younger boy and gave him a push forward. The boy started walking again. He reached behind him and took his friend’s hand._

_“Why do we have to-”_

_“Hush children. We’re almost there.” A woman dressed in all black smiles at the scene before her._

_“Where are we going?” The two boys whispered in unison, walking to catch up with her._

_“To the Land of the Vampires!” The man behind them yelled. The woman turned and glared at her husband._

_“Be quiet will you?! We’ll get caught if you don’t shut up!” She rolled her eyes._

_“I’m only trying to lighten the moo-” He’s cut off by a snap of branches and everyone goes silent._

_“Well well well...what do we have here?” A man with an eerie smile upon his face tilts his head at the adults and children. “Runaways perhaps? Rebels who are dissatisfied with our king? You know we don’t take treason lightly.”_

_“Alright. We’ll surrender but let the children go. They aren’t part of this.” The woman scowled at the smiling figure._

_“Tempting… but you know what? I’ll let the children have a head start.” A flash of light streaked from the smiling man’s wand and hit the woman’s husband. His shoulder starts to bleed._

_“RUN!” He yelled to the rest of them. The woman started running, dragging the boys through the forest. They make it into a small clearing and she collapses._

_“Mom? Mommy?!” The shorter boy called, staring at her motionless body._

_“Minnie we need to go!” The taller boy told him, starting to tear up. The small boy looked up at him._

_“But...mom and dad?”_

_“I know… they’ll catch up.” The boy bit his lip feeling guilty for lying. He was only doing this to protect them and he knew that’s what the adults would have wanted. He quickly kneeled down taking some papers from the woman’s hands and unclasping her necklace. He stood up and bent down to put it around the smaller boy’s neck. The two boys sprinted through the forest until they reached a gate. Two tall men stood beside it, keeping watch._

_“Excuse me sir?” The taller boy asked, holding up the papers. “We’re the childre-”_

_“We know. Come in” The man on the right smiled at them and opened the gate. They led the children into a large courtyard covered in asphodel which gave the place an eerie, yet calming feeling._

_“Welcome to the Kim house.” The man who had opened the gate unlocked another door and pushed it open. The place was flooded with warm light and they stepped through the doorway into a new life._


	2. IJE WAKE UP WAKE UP WA-WAKE UP~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen to Queen by Son Dambi while reading this. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u8RK2Mb0QYU  
> -BB
> 
> Wake up call~

❈❈ _ 5 years later _ ❈❈

 

“NAMJOON DID YOU SERIOUSLY BREAK ANOTHER PLATE?!” A tall man with broad shoulders put his hands on his hips and glared at the purple haired man kneeling next to broken pieces of ceramic.

“Would it be any better if I told you it was a bowl?” Namjoon responded sheepishly.

“No! This is the third one this week!” The man sighed and started picking up the pieces of the bowl.

“I’m sorry Jin… I’ll wake up the kids?” Namjoon offered.

“Fine.” Jin threw away the pieces and started making batter for pancakes and waffles.

Namjoon climbed up the stairs and knocked on the first door.

“Yoongi?” He called. No response. He opened the door and stepped in. “Yoongi it’s time to wake up.” 

“Don’t wanna.” Yoongi grumbled into his pillow.

“Jin’s making waffles?” Namjoon said as if to make a deal. He knew better than to try and physically wake Yoongi up, Taehyung still has a scar on his back from trying to wake Yoongi up. Yoongi had thrown Taehyung all the way across the room. For a small guy he sure was strong. 

Yoongi tumbled out of bed and started changing and Namjoon left to wake up Hoseok. Luckily, he didn’t even have to worry about waking Hoseok up.

“MOM’S MAKING WAFFLES?! NICE THANKS DAD SEE YA!” Hoseok yelled, almost knocking Namjoon over on his way to the kitchen.

“Would it kill you to be quieter?” Yoongi grumbled, following Hoseok.

Namjoon got up and headed to Taehyung’s room. Taehyung was the only child that was actually his and Jin’s.

“Tae?” He stuck his head into the room. “Jin is making waffles and pancakes. You need to get up if you don’t want Hobi to have eaten them all.”

A puff of brown hair appeared from the giant pile of stuffed animals on the bed. 

“Pancakes?” Taehyung stumbled out of bed rushing to the bathroom calling, “I’m up I’m up!!!”

“Alright, one more to go.” Namjoon mumbled to himself. Jimin had been Taehyung’s best friend since they had first met. He had literally clung on to Taehyung and nothing they tried could convince him to let go. The pair is almost as inseparable as Yoongi and Hoseok. Almost as if he could read Namjoon’s mind, Jimin ran past him racing Tae to the kitchen. “Well I guess there’s no worry about them now.” Namjoon smiled following Jimin back towards the kitchen.

At the table, Jin was serving the kids pancakes and waffles and asking about their plans for school. Yoongi was silently eating his pancakes while Jimin, Tae, and Hobi were chatting animatedly about their performing arts classes. 

“So Yoongi, how’s your composition class?” Jin asked seeing that Yoongi was a bit left out. Jin and Namjoon had found that Yoongi was a musical prodigy at a young age and had enrolled all four children in a school specializing in music and performing arts.

“Good I guess…” Yoongi muttered.

“After school, I’ll let you listen to one of the songs I’ve been working on.” Namjoon offered. Yoongi perked up a bit.

“That sounds cool.” He nodded, taking a sip of orange juice. 

“Alright kids, hurry up or you’ll all be late for school.” Jin laughed at their expressions. Yoongi’s cheeks were full of waffles and Tae, Hobi, and Jimin all had syrup smeared across their faces.

“C’MON CHIM! MY WHOLE CLASS IS WAITING FOR MY DAZZLING ENTRANCE!!” Taehyung yelled at his best friend.

“Yoongles come on~” Hobi whined. “You won’t be able to play the piano if everyone else is already there!”

At that, Yoongi sprang up and started collecting his things around the house. It was quite funny to watch because he threw his stuff all over the place and he was taking notebooks out of the fridge.

“Yoongi, why are there notebooks in the oven?” Jin asked.

“Because I need a place to hide them where the three brats can’t find them!” Yoongi shouted from the laundry room.

“Fair enough…” Jin muttered and handed the three kids there their lunches. “Be safe kids!”

“We will!” All 4 of them chorused. Yoongi was stuffing everything into his backpack on the way to the car and Namjoon just picked him up and put him in.

“Bye mom!!” The screams could be heard for about a minute before they faded away completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll figure out who the kids in the last chapter are yet? Comment your guess now that you have more clues!  
> -BB


	3. Really Really

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen to Really Really by Winner on this chapter. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4tBnF46ybZk
> 
> I'm not sure if it fits too well for the whole song I'm just hoping it does. Basically this chapter is just introducing some new characters and some platonic fluff! The identity of the two boys are revealed!  
> -BB

**_Lunchtime_ **

 

“Minnie how’s your song going?” Hobi turned and asked his best friend.

“Fine I guess… I just can’t figure out a tune. I mean, the basics are there and all I need now are the harmonies.” Yoongi mumbled, mouth full of sandwich.

“OOOH! I know! After you finish your song we could use it for our dance!” Jimin exclaimed.

“How would you know that it’d fit? You haven’t listened to it or read the lyrics.” Yoongi snapped at Jimin.

“Don’t bully Chim! He’s only trying to get your talent to be heard.” Taehyung said protectively, wrapping his arms around Jimin who was starting to tear up.

“Well I have listened to it! And I’ve read the lyrics!” Jimin shouted angrily at Yoongi.

“You what?” Yoongi said clenching his fists. “No one should have heard it.”

“Yoongi calm dow-” Hoseok was cut off my Yoongi yelling.

“I CAN’T CALM DOWN! THAT SONG IS MEANT FOR _HER_!” Yoongi ran off towards the classrooms.

Hoseok sighed, “Jimin did you really see and listen to the song?”

“No…” Jimin responded guiltily. If I had then I wouldn’t have brought it up…”

The three children ate the rest of their lunch in silence until the bell rang, signaling them to go to their classes. Instead of heading to his class, Hoseok headed to the music room and asked the teacher if she had seen Yoongi.

“Ms. Kang? Did Yoongi come here during lunch?”

“No? The music room was locked.” Ms. Kang replied, “Why Hoseok?”

“Jimin said that he saw the song Yoongi is working on, and Yoongi got mad and ran off.”  I thought he would have come here. Sorry for bothering you Ms. Kang”

“Oh it’s fine. You can just call me Seulgi. Ms. Kang makes me sound old. Have you checked the recording rooms?” Seulgi laughed.

“Thank you Ms. Ka-I mean Seulgi.” Hoseok bowed and ran to the recording rooms.

“Yoongi you can come out now.” Seulgi walked over to her desk and peered under it.

“Thank you Seulgi.” Yoongi mumbled.

“I’ll help you with your song if you want? When I listened to it, I thought of some good ideas for a beat and a harmony.” Seulgi hugged Yoongi and pulled him out from under the desk.

“You would?” Yoongi looked up surprised.

“Yes! You’re a very talented student.” Seulgi smiled, “Don’t tell anyone else but you’re my favorite!”

“Don’t tell Uncle Joonie, but I think you’re the most talented musician!” Yoongi told her, smiling so wide his gums showed.

“Why thank you!” Seulgi dramatically put her hand to her chest, “That means a lot coming from a future famous producer. When you get super famous I’ll be able to brag and say to all of my old lady friends, “You see that kid on TV? I taught him everything he knows.’”

“Seulgi you’re not that old.” Yoongi laughed.

“You sure? I swear, Yeri is becoming more intolerable by the second. She told me I had wrinkles! Can you believe that brat?!” Seulgi huffed, “Now, let’s get started on your song.”

“Seulgi where’s everyone else?” Yoongi looked around, only then noticing the lack of noise and people.

“Today’s the vocal rotation remember? They went to Baekhyun’s class. I’m not sure they’re really learning anything though… I bet that idiot is showing them memes again.”

“Seulgi you have no trust in anyone’s teaching skills.” Yoongi rolled his eyes.

“That’s because I’m the best teacher ever! Now come on, that song won’t compose itself.” Seulgi clapped her hands and a computer appeared on the desk. “We can make the tune and remix it with different beats in the back and record them and put it together. It’s a tribute for your parents right? I’m sure they’ll love this song so much!”

The two of them sat there composing the song until the bell rang to say school is over. They didn’t even look up until Jin walked into the classroom looking for Yoongi.

“Oh there you are Yoongi.” Jin let out a breath. “I thought you were lost!”

“Oh sorry Uncle Jin, I’m working on a song with Seulgi! I probably should have called you…” Yoongi didn’t even look up from the computer where he was busy remixing the beat.

“It’s alright, you seem to be quite absorbed into your work so how about I give you another hour and have Namjoon pick you up?” Jin asked, understanding that Yoongi definitely wouldn’t want to stop working when he was so into the music. Yoongi just nodded and Seulgi laughed.

“I guess that’s a yes from Yoongi. Thank you Mr. Kim.”

Jin left the classroom and went back to the car where the other children were waiting.

“Where’s Yoongi?” Hoseok asked the moment he opened the door.

“He’s working on his song.” Jin replied, calling Namjoon, “Joonie? Ah yes, could you pick Yoongi up in around an hour or so? He’s working on a song and I let him stay with Seulgi. Alright, make sure you don’t break the equipme-Namjoon did you just crash into a recording stand? Get an ice pack and bandaid. Don’t forget to pick up Yoongi.”

“Aw man! How come Yoongi gets to stay?” Taehyung whined from the backseat.

“Because he didn’t try to glitterize the class pet now put on your seatbelt Kim Taehyung.” Jin rolled his eyes and started the car.

In the classroom, Yoongi was finishing up his song.

“This is incredible Yoongi!” Seulgi smiled at him, “But don’t you need to find someone to sing it for you?”

“I wanted to rap it…” Yoongi murmured.  
“That could work…but your song is a bit too lyrical and soft to be rapped.” Seulgi mused.

“But who could I get to sing it for me? I don’t have many friends.” Yoongi started tearing up. “Everyone thinks I’m a musical prodigy who hates people so no one bothers trying to get close. And the ones that do try to be friends with me always just want help with homework and tests.”

“You have your brothers?” Seulgi suggested. “Tae and Jimin have beautiful voices. Jimin helped me record a song before. I think his voice would fit your song perfectly.”

“Really? Can I listen to the song?”

“Sure. Just let me find it.” Seulgi went and found the file marked _Lie_. Yoongi’s eyes widened as he listened to the song.  
“Wow…that’s an…emotional song.” Tears came to his eyes and he let them run.

“Do you want me to ask him to record the song? I won’t even tell him it’s yours.” Seulgi asked.

“What? Oh yeah thanks, that’d be great! But, can I change the lyrics a bit? I want to make it sound more like a romantic song so there’s no clue that it could be by me.” Yoongi sighed. “I really like it like this but I think it’ll still sound fantastic with the changes.”

“Sure, it is your song anyways.” Seulgi grinned. “Now, would you like a snack? We’ve been working on this for 5 hours.”

“It’s that late already?! Oh no! I forgot to tell Uncle Jin and Uncle Joonie!” Yoongi exclaimed.

“Jin already came in. Remember? When school ended?” Seulgi laughed.

“Oh, really? I guess I was too concentrated on the song.” Yoongi said sheepishly.

“It’s okay. I’m glad you care so much for your music. Your Uncle should be here in about 10 minutes to pick you up though. Do you want to eat a bit first?” Seulgi asked, turning off the computer.

“I’m sure Uncle Jin will have dinner by the time I get home. I’ll just eat then.” Yoongi decided.

“Alright then. Let’s go wait outside for Namjoon. I should get home too.” Seulgi picked a candy wrapper off the floor and threw it in the trash. “These kids leave so much junk on the ground.” She complained.

“Hello peasants.” Yeri appeared on a desk behind them.

“Rude much Yeri?” Seulgi threw a pencil at her.

“Ow! I thought you loved me?!” Yeri disappeared and teleported next to Yoongi. “TELL ME YOU LOVE ME OR THE KID GOES!!”

“You two act more like children than Tae and Jimin.” Yoongi rolled his eyes. “Honestly, how did you even get a job teaching kids when you are one?”

“Traitor.” Yeri muttered at Yoongi while Seulgi just laughed.

“Well you know-” Yoongi was interrupted by a loud crashing sound.

“And that would be Namjoon.” Seulgi sighed. “I think it was the chair Ieft near the door that he knocked over.”

“I’m sorry!” Namjoon called from the doorway. “I didn’t see it!” He held up a broken chair for them to see. Seulgi shrugged and snapped her fingers. With a loud crack, the chair popped back together.

“Go before your uncle breaks anything else.” Yeri whispered in Yoongi’s ear. Namjoon carefully set the chair down.

“Let’s go Uncle Joonie!” Yoongi grabbed his school bag. “I really want to see the song you’ve been working on.” He waved goodbye to Seulgi and Yeri before walking out of the music room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't figure it out. The boys are Hobi and Yoongi. Also, in this fic, we switched their ages so that Yoongi is younger. Thanks for reading!  
> -Lulu <3


	4. Nan Oh Gunggeumhae Yeah Yeah Yeah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Food and... a seagull?
> 
> Listen to ASTRO's Baby while reading this chapter. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IwqEXtsvaDg

**Justin Seagull?**

  


  


“You’re just in time for dinner.” Jin greets Namjoon and Yoongi as they walk into the kitchen. “Yoongi, can tell everyone it’s time to eat?”

“Yeah.” Yoongi nodded. He dumped his bag onto the nearest chair and headed upstairs. There was a loud crash from Taehyung’s room right as he was about to knock.

“Close the window!” He heard Jimin yell from inside.

“What is going on in there?” Yoongi cracked the door open. Someone slammed into the door, nearly closing it on his fingers.

“Oh it’s just you.” Taehyung opened the door a bit. “Come in, but don’t let the seagull out.”

“The seagull? Are you speaking in some kind of code language?” Yoongi rolled his eyes. “Jin said it’s dinner time. You should come down before he breaks down the door and shoves food down your throat.”

“Okay!” Jimin called from inside the room. “We’ll be down in a bit!”

“Have fun with, uh, whatever you’re doing.” Yoongi said.

“Hey Min!” Hoseok called from his bedroom down the hall. “Did you say it’s time for dinner?” He peeked his head out his room.

“Yeah.” Yoongi nodded.

“Yay!” Hoseok cheered, skipping towards the stairs. He jumped off the top of the stairs and floated down towards the kitchen. 

“You know you’re going to have to tell Jin eventually.” Taehyung whispered into Jimin’s ear during dinner.

“It was your idea!” Jimin whisper screamed at him. “They’ll murder me if I tell them!”

“Ok, then we’ll just have the seagull tell them.” Taehyung said sarcastically. 

“You aren’t helping.” Jimin rolled his eyes.

“What are you guys whispering about?” Jin asked. Jimin choked on his soup.

“School.” Jimin said between coughs. Taehyung thumped him on the back repeatedly which only made him cough more.

“Very specific.” Yoongi pointed out. Jimin glared at him.

“How did your song go?” Hoseok interrupted.

“Fine.”

“ _ Very specific _ .” Jimin mocked him. Jin frowned.

“Stop being mean, I made pie. Pie makes everything better!”

“No it does-” Yoongi started.

“Of course honey.” Namjoon cut him off. “I’ll go get the pie.”

“No way!” Jimin got up and hurried over to the oven. “You’ll drop it!”

“Oven mitts.” Jin reminded him as he opened the oven. Jimin took the pink oven mitts from beside the stove and lifted the pie out of the oven.

“It smells really good!” Taehyung gave everyone a smaller plate for pie.

“I don’t smell anything.” Yoongi said grumpily.

“That’s because Tae is half dog.” Jimin laughed, setting the pie on the table.

“I’m pretty sure he’s a wolf…” Yoongi scowled.

“Someone’s cranky today. Did you mess up your song?” Jimin taunted.

“Can you all just shut up and let me enjoy my pie?” Hoseok cut out a piece for himself.

“Sorry.” Jimin apologized, feeling guilty disturbing the cheerful atmosphere.

“Wow this is amazing!” Taehyung exclaimed. “You should make pie more often!”

“I would if you brats would actually try and appreciate it.” Jin huffed.  
“Hey what would you say if like, hypothetically of course, we brought an injured seagull into this house and tried to heal it in Tae’s room. All hypothetical we don’t have a seagull here or anything.” Jimin asked.

“...Namjoon watch the kids for me.” Jin stared at Jimin and turned to go up the stairs.

“WAIT!” Taehyung yelled. “CHIM JUST TOLD YOU IT WAS ALL HYPOTHETICAL!!”

“And that is why I’m worried.” Jin sighed.

“So what would you say?” Jimin asked hesitantly.

“First of all you both are grounded for a week just because I know you and there definitely is a seagull up there and second, where did you find this seagull?”

“It’s a hypothetical seagull…” Taehyung sighed. “We found it by school.”

“And snuck it home in Tae’s backpack.” Jimin added.

“How did it even fit in there?” Namjoon asked.

“It’s a baby? A HYPOTHETICAL BABY SEAGULL! And it’s name is Justin but that’s not the point!” Taehyung yelled. “So if we did have this hypothetical baby seagull could be keep it?”

“…Fine?” Jin rubbed his temples.

“Great! Now the truth is there really is a baby seagull so I guess we’re keeping it bye mom!” Taehyung shouted while running up the stairs.

“What did I just get us into?” Jin sighed. There was a loud crash from upstairs.

“Wait why is there a boy in my room?” Taehyung screamed. A boy with light brown hair was passed out on the floor of the bedroom.

“Where did the seagull go?!” Jimin grabbed a fake sword and brandished it at the boy on the floor. “What did you do it?!”

The boy’s eyes shot open.

“Wh-where am I?” His grey eyes scanned the room.

“Hi?” Jimin asked cautiously, setting down the sword. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine I think.” The boy said. He attempted to push himself into a sitting position. “Actually my arm really hurts and my head. I’m really dizzy.”

“Did you happen to see a seagull in here?” Taehyung asked. He started opening the doors of his dresser.

“Oh umm…” The boy trailed off.

“What?” Jimin picked the sword up. “You ate the seagull!”

“I am the seagull.” The boy said weakly before collapsing back onto the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying our story so far! We'd love to chat in the comments! We'll be introducing even more characters soon so get ready for your brain to be super duper confuzzled.  
> -BB


	5. Bad Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen to Red Velvet's Bad Boy while reading this chapter. Start the song after the notes.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I34kazKG8-0
> 
> Apparently the seagull isn't just a seagull anymore...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This mini title is a Hamilton reference. Don't think anyone's going to get it though.  
> -BB
> 
> Yeah I told you that already!  
> -Lulu
> 
> I can still hope... I WISH TO FIND MY PEOPLE!!!  
> -BB
> 
> We literally ran into like 50 of 'your people' in Disneyland shut up  
> -Lulu

Who, who are you, who are you? 

 

 

“Oh my god he’s dead!” Taehyung screamed. “And he was really cute too!”

“Shut up, he’s not dead.” Jimin knelt down next to the boy and gently shook him.

“Yet!” Taehyung said dramatically.

“Can you help me lift him onto the bed.” Jimin rolled his eyes at his best friend. Taehyung was just so crazy sometimes.

“What is going on up here!?” The door slammed open and Jin ran in. “I swear if you two-who is that!?” Jimin and Taehyung set the boy gently down on the bed.

“The seagull turned into a boy?” Jimin said, still very confused.

“He’s sick.” Jin examined the boy. “He needs food! Joonie, bring up some leftovers!”

“I’ll be right up!” Namjoon called from down stairs.

“So he just turned into a human? Was there a flash of light or did he just change?” Jin asked the boys.

“We didn’t see.” Taehyung explained. “He was like this when we entered the room.”

“Are you mad?” Jimin asked nervously.

“No, but am a bit annoyed that you two didn’t tell me he changed into a human.” Jin sighed. “Why is my life so complicated?” He muttered to himself.

“I have food!” Hoseok said cheerfully, stepping into the room. “Wait. Who is he?”

“We aren’t really sure.” Taehyung answered. “He used to be our pet seagull.”

“Interesting. Here you go.” He handed the bowl of food to Jin.

“You all should go.” Jin directed. “There shouldn’t be that many people around him when he wakes up.”

“Ok…” Jimin nodded. He followed Hoseok and Taehyung out the door. He carefully closed it behind him.

“What’s going on?” Yoongi asked from behind him. Jimin spun around.

“You scared me.” He muttered.

“Sorry.” Yoongi apologized.

“Umm...I’m sorry for being such a jerk to you during dinner.” Jimin said quickly. He headed to his own room without waiting for him to respond.

Inside his room, Jimin takes his homework out of his bag. He’s never been against homework. Like Taehyung, who complains about it daily.

But that doesn’t mean he didn’t find homework hard and very annoying.

“It’s for your education.” He told himself firmly. “Now concentrate and get this done.”

“How’s that homework going?” Jin poked his head into the room.

“It’s not.” Jimin admitted. “I don’t even know where to start.”

“I can help if you want.” Jin offered, he stepped into the room.

“Okay _mom._ ” Jimin giggled.

“Well I basically am your mom. I make your lunch, boss you around, make sure you do your homework…”

“You’re so nice to me.” Jimin smiled. “So um, do you know how to do this? I have no idea.”

“I’m sure we can figure it out.” Jin grinned back. “But if not, we can always get Joonie.”

“UNCLE JIN?!” Yoongi yelled from down the hall. “UNCLE JOONIE MAY HAVE BROKEN HIS LEG OR SOMETHING!”

“I guess we won’t be able to ask Joonie then…” Jin sighed and hurried out the door. Jimin turned back to the worksheet.

“Hi honey…” Namjoon winced and looked up.

“Do you want me to call the doctor?” Jin asked.

“I can help!” Hoseok stuck his head in the doorway. “I’ve practiced some healing spells on Tae from that time he fell off the roo-” He slapped a hand over his mouth. “From some times when he got injured.”

Jin gave him a ‘we’ll talk about this later’ look and patted Namjoon on the back.

“It’s not like this can get any worse than it already is… How about we give it a shot?”

“Are you sure? I would rather have my limbs attached to my body thanks.” Namjoon smiled apologetically at Hobi.

“It’ll be fine.” Jin smiled at his husband and whispered to Hoseok, “You’ve done this before right?”

“Nope!” Hoseok grinned but had already put his hands above Namjoon’s leg. There was a cracking sound and Namjoon’s leg seemed to have healed.

“Should there be a bump here?” Yoongi poked at a bump on the leg.

“…I don’t think so.” Jin murmured, “We’ll go to the hospital. Yoongi? You’re in charge and yes Hoseok I know you’re older but Yoongi is definitely the more… responsible one.”

“Aw man!” Hobi whined while they watched their ‘parents’ drive away. “How come you always get to be in charge?”

“Uncle Jin already said it. I’m more responsible.” And with that, Yoongi turned and walked back into the house.

“He’s just going to be in his room though!” Taehyung complained. “I should be in charge.”

“Yeah sure!” Yoongi called over his shoulder. “If Jin wants the house destroyed!”

“Help!” Jimin shouted from upstairs. “The seagull boy woke up!”  
“What is going on in this house?” Yoongi sighed before running upstairs.  
Upstairs, Jimin watched as the boy opened his eyes. He had been bring in some water, just in case he wanted some when he woke up. While bringing the water in, he had tripped and spilled the water all over the sleeping boy.  
“Darn it!” Jimin ran to Taehyung’s closet and pulled out a small towel. He tossed it to the boy who wiped his face dry.  
“Who are you people?” The boy stammered.  
“Well, I mean, none of us are people...I’m a vampire and-”  
“Oh hey seagull boy.” Yoongi pushed the door open.  
“My name is Jungkook.” The boy, Jungkook crossed his arms over his chest.  
“Nice to meet you Jungkook!” Taehyung pushed passed Yoongi who was still standing in the doorway. “Sorry that Chim scared you.”  
“No problem...I guess.” Jungkook stammered. It was blatantly obvious something was going on.  
“You’ll be staying here forever now fetus. As the most responsible person in charge of this house I welcome you to hell.” Yoongi announced.  
“Um...thanks?” Jungkook looked confused.  
“Welcome to the family. I think you’ll learn to love it here.” Yoongi grinned and Jimin, Hoseok, and Taehyung gasped.  
“Did he just…” Hoseok began.  
“Am I seeing things?” Taehyung’s eyes bulged out of his head.  
“No way.” Jimin looked a bit jealous but was stunned too.  
“What is it?” Jungkook turned and stared at them.  
“Yoongi actually…” Hoseok put his hands over his heart.  
“He’s never done that to anyone but Hobi!” Taehyung exclaimed.  
“He gave you a gummy smile! That’s like the most honorable of honors you can get in this house!” Jimin pouted.  
“Congrats kiddo. You’re officially loved by everyone in this house.” Hoseok, still wide eyed told him.  
“Except me.” Jimin grumbled. "I want Yoongi to give _me_ a smile."  
"Jelly much?" Taehyung snickered.  
"More like jams." Jimin stuck out his tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell us what you think about our story! We're still working on it so feel free to make some suggestions!


	6. Mamma Mia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen to Mamma Mia by SF9 when reading this chapter. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PR4w-XPnpB8
> 
> Friendship and getting off mall roofs. Time skip to about 5 years later.

I wanna hear you say FLY~

 

“Hey Seagull boy!” Yoongi shouted. Jungkook turned around, clutching his backpack straps.

“Did someone say something?” Jungkook looked around, acting confused. He stared right over Yoongi’s head as he walked closer to him. Yoongi shoved him.

“Rude!” Jungkook complained, waving his arms to keep his balance.

“Says you!” Hoseok skipped out of the nearest classroom and down the hallway towards them. “Respect your elders Jungkookie!”

“Wasn’t Jimin with you?” Yoongi asked Hoseok.

“Yeah, he went off with Tae though.” Hoseok laughed.

“Are they like, dating?” Jungkook asked slowly.

“Are you jealous?” Hoseok smirked. “You shouldn’t be though. They’re best friends!”

“Best friends who constantly spam each others phones with ‘I love you’s and heart emojis.”

“I spam Yoongi with heart emojis!” Hoseok nudged Yoongi playfully.

“But Yoongi will die before he sends a single emoji. He doesn’t even have an emoji keyboard!” Jungkook exclaimed.

“How could you?!” Hoseok clutched his chest dramatically. “HOW DO YOU EXPRESS YOUR FEELINGS?!”

“I don’t, unlike coconut head here who is _completely_ obvious about his crush on Tae.” Yoongi snorted.  
“Crush?” Jungkook said as if he had never heard of such a thing. “Why would you think that?”

“Ahem…” Hoseok cleared his throat and looked at Yoongi.

“Evidence number one. Your file on your phone called  _ proof of aliens _ . Aliens!” Yoongi snickered.

“Aliens are real!” Jungkook said defensively. 

“So’s your crush on Tae.” Hoseok cackled.

“Not a crush.” Jungkook muttered.

“Is too!”

“You literally have a file dedicated to sleeping photos of Taehyung on your phone.” Yoongi rolled his eyes. “Look me in the eyes and tell me seriously that you’re not whipped for Taehyung.”

“I would if leaning down far enough to reach you wouldn’t cause me back problems for the rest of my life.” Jungkook smirked.

“You fucking brat! I HAVE A GUN IN MY BAG!” Yoongi yelled causing a group of students in the hallway to scamper off.

“Prove it.” Jungkook crossed his arms.

“I wouldn’t if I were you…” Hoseok started backing away slowly.

Yoongi pulled out a gun from his backpack and pointed it at Jungkook. Jungkook screamed and ran off.

“Nice one!” Hoseok wheezed between his laughter. 

“Can you believe he thought that this was a real gun?!” Yoongi laughed. “I literally just painted this water gun black.”

“Yoongi!” Jimin and Tae ran around the corner. “Jungkook said you had a gun!”

“It’s a water gun!” Hoseok laughed, pointing to it. “He just painted it black!”

“It’s not even a real gun?” Jungkook peeked out from behind the wall. “I hate you so much short stack.” He groaned.

“Hey! Respect your elders you coconut bird.” Yoongi stuck his tongue out childishly at him.

“I can’t if there isn’t much elder to respect.” Jungkook patted Yoongi’s head. 

“I’m not even going to ask what started this.” Taehyung said, only slightly postponing Jungkook’s inevitable death.

“Save me Tae!” Jungkook whined, clutching onto the back of his shirt. “The mini devil is trying to kill me!”

“Say that again and I’ll tell Taehyung about your little cru-” Jimin shoved his hand over Yoongi’s mouth.

“Say that again and I’ll end your fucking life you glazed donut with the compassion of a popsicle.” Jimin whispered into Yoongi’s ear.

“Tell me what?” Taehyung looked confused. “What are you talking about?”

“Nothing!” Jimin said cheerfully as if he hadn’t just been threatening Yoongi two seconds ago.

“Ok then…” Taehyung looked slightly suspicious.

“So who’s ready for the party after school?” Hoseok stepped in to change the subject.

“ …What party?” The rest of the group chorused.

“I actually cannot believe you guys right now! It’s Jin and Namjoon’s anniversary today!” Hoseok exclaimed. Yoongi let out a colourful string of words. Pretty literally considering his hair changed color everytime he swore.

“Okay I admit I forgot who needs to go to the mall to buy something? Taehyung you’re coming with me because I know for a fact that you’d just make a random macaroni art piece that looks like it’s possessed and give that to them and they did not work so hard to be presented with demonic pasta art.” Yoongi released in one breath. The others were stunned because this was one of the few times they’d ever heard Yoongi speak in more than 1 sentence.

“I’ll go with you!” Jimin chirped then suddenly became shy, “I mean like…Tae’s my best friend and bestie obligations you know?”

“Sure whatever jigglypuff head.” Yoongi waved him off and started towards the car lot which was mainly empty.

“Wait but how are we going to get to the mall?” Taehyung asked with Jimin hanging off of him like a depressed koala.

“We’re teleporting.” Yoongi gave him his best ‘are you fucking kidding me?’ look.

“Ho-” Taehyung was cut off.

“Magic. I’m a fairy remember?” Yoongi started reciting some weird sounding incantations and the asphalt around them started to glow.

“Well with your personality it’s quite easy to mistake you for a demon.” Jimin muttered. Yoongi chose to ignore that comment instead focusing on transporting them to the mall. They appeared on the roof of the mall and Yoongi collapsed.

“OH MY GOD IS HE OKAY IS HE GOING TO SURVIVE?! WHAT HAPPENED TAEHYUNG DID YOU KNOW THIS WOULD HAPPEN?!” Jimin ran to Yoongi and started shouting frantically.

“He’ll be fine. Yoongi will wake up in a few minutes.” Taehyung frowned, “Our real problem is how we’re going to get off this roof!” 

“Okay fine. You’d better be right, I don’t think Jin will be very pleased if Yoongi died.” Jimin glanced worriedly at the unmoving body next to him.

“Well, since we can’t get Yoongi to magicify us in there, we’ll probably have to do it on our own.” Taehyun mused.

“Is magicify even a word?” Jimin looked at Taehyung, “Whatever, what about that door over there? Would that work?” 

“Nope. Alarms and cameras. It’ll look like we’re breaking in. LET’S MAKE IT A SPY MISSION!” Taehyung yelled.

“I thought you wanted to look inconspicuous…” Jimin groaned, “It’s gonna look like we’re breaking in if you choose what to do.”

“Fine. Then if you’re so smart what do we do?” Taehyung crossed his arms.

“We’ll turn off the security cameras and the alarms so that we’ll be able to walk through that door.” Jimin said.

“BOOORING!” Taehyung whined.

“What’s boring?” Yoongi asked, finally awake.

“He said my plan to get into the mall is boring.” Jimin replied. “Oh by the way you kind of teleported us onto a roof so what can you do about this?”

Another colorful burst of language from Yoongi.

“I knew I got something wrong! I had to say within and specify it dammit!” Yoongi yelled, frustrated that his spell didn’t work.

“Why couldn’t you just take your wand and go bippity-boppity-boop and make us appear in the mall? What was with the weird satanic ritual thing with the ground glowing?” Taehyung pouted.

“Not all fairies need or have wands.” Yoongi rubbed his eyes tiredly. 

“Oh… well anyways, how are we going to get off of this roof?!” Jimin complained, “It’s not like Taehyung can fly!” 

“Hold on…you can transform right?” Yoongi mused.

“Right? How does that help Taehyung?” Jimin raised an eyebrow.

“But I can shift into…” Taehyung caught on.

“Exactly,” Yoongi told him, “And I have wings so that solves that problem.”

“Can someone explain to me what’s going on?” Jimin looked at them. “I don’t appreciate the weird psychic stuff going on between you two.”

“So basically you could turn into like, an eagle or something and I’ll shift into wolf form and Yoons will just fly down.” Taehyung explained.

“How come I have to carry you?” Jimin asked.

“Because in animal form you’d have an easier time handling Tae than me. You don’t want me to drop your best friend do you?” Jimin shook his head quickly while Yoongi smirked.

“I’d rather not be dropped thanks for asking.” Taehyung said while walking a bit farther from them to shift. Sounds of cracking bones rearranging themselves made Yoongi and Jimin cover their ears.

“That sounded painful. I’m so glad that’s not how vampire transformations sound.” Jimin shuddered.

“Agreed.” Yoongi grimaced. “Alright eagle boy you know what to do.”

Jimin transformed smoothly into an eagle and flew over to Taehyung. Yoongi watched as Jimin picked Taehyung up and started flying down to place Taehyung on the ground. He then turned, took a breath and jumped up. It had been quite a while since the last time he’d flown. Unlike Hoseok who embraced being able to fly around, Yoongi didn’t like to be reminded of his wings. They looked very showy and he detested them because that was his main connection to the other world. 

“Yo gramps! Instead of looking like some sort of weird demon summoning dude, do you mind getting down so we can go into the mall?” Taehyung called out.

Yoongi rolled his eyes at the werewolf and started flying down. Suddenly his wings froze and wouldn’t work. He started free falling down. The last thing he saw was his friends’ worried faces and then he blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! We have a twitter account now that we'll use to tell when we're going to update! It's @Jams_and_swaeg


End file.
